mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Отличительные знаки
Русская стенограмма = :Чирайли: Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, всех нас ждёт важный урок. Спасибо. Сегодня мы с вами поговорим о знаках отличия. :Даймонд Тиара: Скука. :Чирайли: У вас всех есть знаки отличия. При рождении ни у вас, ни у меня подобных отличительных знаков не было. Я была такая же как всех, то есть - обычная. :Твист: Ой... Она такая красивая... :Чирайли: А потом, когда мне было столько же лет, сколько и вам, я проснулась и обнаружила на себе знак. :пони: Посмотрите на её волосы! :Чирайли: Разумеется, я знаю. Если честно, в то время все пони носили такие причёски. Тогда я решила, что хочу стать учительницей. И эти цветы символизируют мою надежду на то, что я помогу ученикам расцвести: я поделюсь с ними знаниями. Улыбки означают радость, я надеялась что смогу поделиться радостью со своими учениками. Ну, а теперь... Кто скажет мне, когда у пони появляются отличительные знаки? :Твист: Ах, ах, ах! Когда они обнаруживают в себе что-то, что делает их особенными. :Чирайли: Правильно, Твист. Отличительный знак появляется на пони когда она или он понимает, что чем-то отличается от остальных. Обнаружить, что делает вас особенным непросто понять за день. :Тиара: Пс-с! :Чирайли: И это не просто мечты и надежды... :Даймонд Тиара: Пс-с! :Чирайли: ...но отметка не появится раньше срока только потому что вы этого хотите. :Даймонд Тиара: Пс-с-с-с! :Эппл Блум: Что?! :Чирайли: Эппл Блум! Ты передаёшь записку?! :Эппл Блум: А-а-а... Эм... :Чирайли: Что там такого важного, что не может подождать до конца урока? Ах! она пустая. :Даймонд Тиара: Ха-ха-ха! Что? Напоминает кого-нибудь? Ха-ха-ха! :Твист: Хочешь что-нибудь сладкого? У меня есть мятные палочки. Я их сама сделала. :Эппл Блум: М-км. :Твист: Настроение сразу поднимется! :Эппл Блум: Нет... :Даймонд Тиара: Зачем нас заставили слушать лекцию об отличительных знаках? Мы же не виноваты в том, что у вас они ещё не появились. У тебя есть, у меня тоже. У нас у всех уже есть знаки. Хм... Почти у всех. но вы всё равно приглашены на вечеринку в честь моего отличительного знака в эти выходные. :Сильвер Спун: Это будет великолепно! :Даймонд Тиара: Будем вместе праздновать появление моего замечательного отличительного знака. :Даймонд Тиара и Сильвер Спун: Бам! Бам! Дай пять! Вот так! :Эппл Блум: Я устала. :Сильвер Спун: Увидимся на выходных. :Сильвер Спун и Даймонд Тиара: Пустышки! Ха-ха-ха! :Эппл Блум: Это нечестно, просто несправедливо! :Эпплджек: Постарайся не думать об этом. Рано или поздно у тебя тоже появится знак. :Эппл Блум: Но я не хочу рано или поздно, я хочу прямо сейчас! Я не хочу идти на вечеринку этой хвастушки Тиары без своего знака, я не могу. :Эпплджек: Нет, можешь. Когда я училась в школе, у меня появился знак позже всех и я этим очень гордилась. Я знала, что моё будущее - руководить нашей яблочной фермой. Обожаю яблоки, ах! По-моему, у Бабули Смит отметка появилась тоже поздно. Ах и у Большого Маки тоже. :Эппл Блум: Не знаю, как это может меня утешить. Сидя по всему, я тоже стану последней в классе, у кого появится знак. Это - семейное. Это - семейное? Это - семейное! Это - семейное! Твой знак - это яблоки, у Бабули Смит - яблочный пирог, у Большого Маки - половинка яблока. Возможно, мой уникальный талант тоже связан с яблоками. Яблоки! Яблоки! Яблоки! Ой! Ой... Яблоки... :Эпплджек: Покупайте вкусные аппетитные яблочки! :Эппл Блум: Сочные и питательные, от них много пользы! Яблоки можно есть, с ними можно играть. Ах! :пони: Эй, аккуратнее! :Эппл Блум: Яблоками можно украсить свой дом! Кто не любит яблоки, тот - безумец! Ха, ой. :Эпплджек: Хе-хе, она очень талантлива... :Эппл Блум: Сэр, а вы не желаете купить яблоки? :Сэр: Э-э-э... Нет, спасибо. :Эппл Блум: Почему нет? :Сэр: У меня есть яблоки дома. :Эппл Блум: Вы уверены? :Сэр: Да. Более чем. :Эппл Блум: "Более чем" уверены, но не на стопроцентно, абсолютно наверняка уверены, так? :Сэр: Э-э-э... Если я куплю яблоки, вы оставите меня в покое? :Эппл Блум: Конечно! :Эпплджек: Вы забыли сдачу! :Эппл Блум: Ю-ху! Вот так надо продавать яблоки. Я наверное уже получила свой отличительный знак. Как он выглядит? Это целая сумка с яблоками? Хм... Может мне надо продать больше яблок? Вы дотронулись до яблока!!! Купите его? Заплатите кредиткой или наличными. :Эпплджек: Простите, мэм... Мэм? Ох... Слушай, Эппл Блум, ты не можешь просто... :Эппл Блум: С вас четыре монеты! :Свити Дропс: Я не брала эти яблоки. :Эппл Блум: Так я и поверила. Четыре монеты, леди! :Эпплджек: Эппл Блум! Мне очень-очень жаль... Она новенькая здесь. Возьмите это бесплатно. И эти. И эти! И эти тоже! :Свити Дропс: Ох. Ох! :Эпплджек: Приходите к нам ещё! :Эппл Блум: Что? :Эпплджек: Прости, сестричка, но ты больше не будешь продавать яблоки. :Эппл Блум: Что?! Но как я тогда получу свою особую отметку?! :Эпплджек: Домой! Немедленно! :Эппл Блум: Хм. :Эпплджек: Ох. Послушай меня, я знаю, ждать появление особой отметки непросто, но ты не сможешь ускорить этот процесс. Кроме того, ты ещё слишком юна. Разве в твоём классе ты единственная? :Эппл Блум: Ну... У Твист ещё тоже нет отметки. :Эпплджек: Ты будешь чувствовать себя лучше, если пойдёшь с ней? :Эппл Блум: Ну, да. :Эпплджек: Тогда иди. Уверена, вы с Твист прекрасно проведёте время. А теперь, беги играть! :Эппл Блум: Ты уверена, что не хочешь, чтобы я помогала тебе до конца ярмарки? :Маттэн-Чопс: Эй! Кто брал мою ракетку?! :Эпплджек: Да, уверена. :Твист: О. Как дела, Эппл Блум? :Эппл Блум: Я тут подумала... Может быть мы пойдём на вечеринку Тиары вместе? у меня нет отличительной отметки и у тебя тоже нет. :Твист: Ну... Э-э-э... :Эппл Блум: Ах! :Твист: Посмотри на мою чудесную отметку! Я всегда любила готовить сладости, но мне пришлось долго ждать, чтобы понять, что это и есть мой талант. Правда, красиво? :Эппл Блум: Да-а. Очень. Красиво. :Твист: Эй, но это не значит, что мы не можем пойти на вечеринку вместе. Ты ведь не передумала туда пойти, правда? :Даймонд Тиара: Конечно нет! :Сильвер Спун: Должно быть ужасно быть единственной пони в классе, у которой ещё не появилась особая отметка. Ха-ха-ха! :Радуга Дэш: О-у, похоже кое над кем повисло тёмное облако. Позволь помочь тебе. В чём дело, малышка? :Эппл Блум: Ах. Сегодня Тиара устраивает вечеринку в честь своего отличительного знака, у всех пони в моём классе уже есть отметки. Я тоже хочу получить свою, но я плохо продаю яблоки и хочу пойти на вечеринку, но как я на неё пойду без отметки?! Сестра говорит, что она появится, но я хочу сейча-а-ас! :Радуга Дэш: Отличительный знак? Я легко достану тебе отметку! :Эппл Блум: Но... Эпплджек говорит, что на это нужно время, а я не могу больше ждать. :Радуга Дэш: Зачем чего-то ждать, когда можно ускорить процесс. :Эппл Блум: Но... Эпплджек говорит... :Радуга Дэш: Эй! Ты кого будешь слушать? Эпплджек?.. или пони, которая получила отличительный знак раньше всех? Я всегда любила летать, постоянно куда-то спешила... а когда я впервые принимала участие в гонках, я полетела невероятно быстро и эта отметка появилась у меня со скоростью молнии! :Радуга Дэш: Вот так! Вытяни ноги, всё должно быть идеально. Суть в том, чтобы испробовать всё и как можно скорее. Возможно, так ты быстрее получишь знак. Ты готова? :Эппл Блум: Готова! :Радуга Дэш: Я спросила тебя "Ты готова?!" :Эппл Блум: Я готова! :Радуга Дэш: Жонглируй! Вперёд! :Эппл Блум: Ах! Ой. :Радуга Дэш: Параплан! Вперёд! :Эппл Блум: Оу. Ох. Ох. :Радуга Дэш: Каратэ! Вперёд! :Эппл Блум: Кий-я! Ай! :Радуга Дэш: Воздушный змей, вперёд! :Радуга Дэш: Пони-роллеры, вперёд! :Эппл Блум: А-а! :Радуга Дэш: Это попробовала... Это попробовала... И это попробовала!.. :Сильвер Спун: Твой новый наряд идеально подходит для вечеринки. :Даймонд Тиара: Я знаю. Он подчёркивает мой отличительный знак. :Сильвер Спун: Мне нравится быть особенной. :Даймонд Тиара: Не представляю, как ужасно чувствовать себя пони, которые обычные. :Сильвер Спун: О, да! Я даже думать об этом не хочу. :Радуга Дэш: Это попробовала... Это попробовала... :Эппл Блум: Это грустно, очень грустно! Я никогда не найду свой талант. :Пинки Пай: Думаю, твой талант - поедание кексов! :Эппл Блум: Поедание кексов? :Радуга Дэш: Поедание кексов? :Пинки Пай: Поедание кексов! Ха-ха! :Эппл Блум: Я очень ценю твою помощь, Радуга, ты очень хороший тренер и я многому у тебя научилась. Уверена, я ещё многому научилась бы, но... Мне нужно перекусить! Увидимся на вечеринке! Подожди, Пинки Пай, я иду! :Эппл Блум: И как я только сама до этого не додумалась? Это было бы прекрасной отметкой, это же очевидно. Ну и где же кексы? Я готова перекусить! :Пинки Пай: У меня нет кексов. :Эппл Блум: О-у. :Пинки Пай: Ах... Но думаю, у тебя неплохо получится помочь мне приготовить их. :Эппл Блум: О-о... Это тоже могло бы стать прекрасной отличительной отметкой. :Пай ::Чтобы приготовить тесто, ::Ты возьми один стакан муки. ::Все ингредиенты тщательно смешай ::И немножечко посоли. ::Чтобы кекс сладким стал, ::Добавим щепотку ванилина, ::А для вкуса мы его ::Заправим сиропом из малины. ::Кексы! Съедим скорее! ::Кексы! Не зачерствеют! ::Кексы! Кексы! Кексы! КЕКСЫ! :Эппл Блум: Кхе-кхе. Горячо! Горячо! :Пинки Пай: Ах. Эти лучше, чем предыдущая партия. :Эппл Блум: Похоже, пекарь из меня тоже неважный. Ах, я должна смириться, у меня никогда не будет отметки. :Пинки Пай: А как насчёт этого? :Эппл Блум: Насчёт чего? На мне ничего не появилось? Появилось? Появилось? Ах, отличительный знак! Это... мерная чашечка? Нет. Миска? Нет. Это... кексы?! Может, целая башня из кексов. :Пинки Пай: Фу. Мука, это - мука. Ура, я угадала! Во что будем дальше играть? Пожалуйста, давай поиграем в "бинго", пожалуйста. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ого. Что здесь произошло? :Пинки Пай: Мы пекли кексы, хочешь попробовать? :Сумеречная Искорка: Н-н-нет, спасибо. Не скажу, что они выглядят... неаппетитно... :Эппл Блум: Искорка, ты должна мне помочь. :Сумеречная Искорка: В чём дело? :Эппл Блум: Ах. У Тиары сегодня вечеринка, все пони из моего класса будут там и у всех есть отметки. Я тоже хочу отметку. Я не умею продавать яблоки, летать и готовить кексы. А как я пойду на вечеринку если у меня нет отметки? Пинки Пай говорит, что отметка не может появится просто так, а мне очень нужно прямо сейчас! :Сумеречная Искорка: Э-э-э... Я не понимаю: чем я могу помочь? :Эппл Блум: Ты можешь использовать магию, чтобы отметка появилась. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, нет, Эппл Блум. Отметка - это то, что каждый пони должен обнаружить в себе сам. :Эппл Блум: Пожалуйста, Искорка, попробуй. :Сумеречная Искорка: Прости, но... :Эппл Блум: Ну, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно-ладно. :Эппл Блум: Ох, спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! Да! Я знала, что у тебя получится. :Сумеречная Искорка: Прости, пожалуйста, но я же говорила... :Эппл Блум: Попробуй ещё раз, попробуй! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох... :Эппл Блум: Ах. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох. Даже магия не может проявить твою отметку, для этого нужно время. :Эппл Блум: Всё безнадёжно, безнадёжно. Тогда я не пойду на вечеринку: я не могу пойти. Все будут надо мной смеяться, издеваться и обзываться. Это будет худший вечер в моей жизни. :Сумеречная Искорка: Уверена, всё будет не так плохо, как ты думаешь. :Эппл Блум: Забудь. Я ни за что в жизни не пойду... на вечеринку... :Эппл Блум: Как я могла забыть время? Как я могла забыть во сколько Пинки Пай устраивает вечеринку? И как я могла забыть где она проходит? :Пинки Пай: Не забудь свою шляпу, Маша-Растеряша! :Эппл Блум: Я должна уйти отсюда, пока меня никто не увидел. :Даймонд Тиара: Эй! Это моя вечеринка и мне должен достаться первый кусок! :Эппл Блум: Ну вот, Эппл Блум, ты почти у цели. :Эпплджек: Эппл Блум, ты сделала это! Я очень рада, что ты смогла придти несмотря на все сомнения. Твоя отметка появится, как только настанет время. Если ты будешь торопиться, тебе не станет легче. Ну что же, я оставляю тебя. Кажется, твои подруги хотят с тобой поговорить. :Эппл Блум: Э-э... :Даймонд Тиара: Так, так, так. Кто к нам пришёл? :Сильвер Спун: Красивый наряд, ха-ха. :Эппл Блум: Просто надела... что под руку попалось. :Даймонд Тиара: Он подчёркивает твою отметку... ох, стоп. Ах, да! У тебя же нет её! :Эппл Блум: У меня есть отметка. :Сильвер Спун: Что-что? Откуда? :Эппл Блум: Она... сегодня... появилась. :Даймонд Тиара: Что, правда? Давай посмотрим. :Эппл Блум: Не стоит, я не могу. Моя отметка настолько великолепная, что если все её увидят, они будут больше внимания уделять мне, а не тебе. Я не могу затмить тебя на твоей же вечеринке. Представь, как это будет унизительно. :Даймонд Тиара: Ох, неважно. Я всё равно не хотела смотреть. :Эппл Блум: Что же, мне пора уходить, а вам - хорошо провести время. Ох. :пони: Ах! :Эппл Блум: О, нет. :Сильвер Спун: Ух-ты, потрясающая отметка. :Даймонд Тиара: Хорошая попытка. :Даймонд Тиара и Сильвер Спун: Пустышка! Ха-ха-ха! :Скуталу: У вас с этим проблемы? Я задала вопрос: "У вас какие-то проблемы?" :Сильвер Спун: Проблема заключается в том, что она совершенно обычная. :Крошка Бель: Это значит, что у неё большой потенциал. :Скуталу: Это значит, что ей всё легко даётся. Её возможности безграничны. :Крошка Бель: Она может быть прекрасным учёным, или талантливым художником, или известным писателем. Когда-нибудь она сможет стать мэром Понивилля. :Скуталу: Нельзя дразнить её пустышкой. :пони: Ха-ха-ха! :Даймонд Тиара: Эй! Это моя вечеринка, почему вы её защищаете? :Скуталу: Потому что... :Эппл Блум: Ах! у вас тоже нет особенных отметок, а я думала, что я одна такая. :Скуталу: А мы думали, что мы вдвоём. :Сумеречная Искорка: Лично я считаю, что вам троим очень повезло. :Даймонд Тиара: Повезло? С какой это стати им повезло? :Сумеречная Искорка: У них ещё есть время узнать кто они и найти своё предназначение. :Эпплджек: Большой запас времени, чтобы всё обдумать, а не просто один день. :пони: Ух-ты, Эппл Блум, когда-нибудь ты станешь мэром, это же здорово! :Даймонд Тиара: Эй! Что здесь происходит? Это моя вечеринка! Все пони должны обращать внимание на меня! :Сильвер Спун: Ну и ладно. Мы всё равно считаем, что вы - неудачницы, я права, Тиара? Бам, Бам, дай пять... :Даймонд Тиара: Не сейчас, Сильвер Спун. :Скуталу: Меня зовут Скуталу! :Крошка Бель: А я - Крошка Бель! :Эппл Блум: Эппл Блум! :Твист: Эта песня потрясающая! :Эппл Блум: Я вот так подумала: теперь, когда мы друзья. То есть, э-э-э... мы друзья, да? :Скуталу: А как же иначе? Мы очень похожи. У нас тоже нет отметок, Тиара и Сильвер Спун обижают нас. :Крошка Бель: Это всё правда. :Эппл Блум: Ну, так как мы теперь друзья, почему бы нам всем троим не выяснить кто мы такие? :Крошка Бель: У! О! Можем организовать секретное общество. :Скуталу: Мне нравится эта идея. :Эппл Блум: Секретное общество? Да! Но нам нужно название... :Скуталу: "Знаки отличия-3" :Крошка Бель: А как вам "Фантастические знаки"? :Эппл Блум: А может, "Искатели знаков отличия"? :Скуталу: Идеально. :Крошка Бель: Это будет просто потрясающе. :Эппл Блум: Нас ничто не остановит! :Скуталу: Ну что, будем праздновать этими замечательными кексами? :Эппл Блум: Только не кексы! Поверь мне. :Крошка Бель: Посмотрим, остались ли печенья. :Эппл Блум: Да! Вперёд! :Сумеречная Искорка: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. Я рада сообщить, что одна из Ваших юных подопечных получила сегодня очень важный урок о дружбе. Из-за некоторых проблем может показаться, что ты теряешь друзей, и становится одиноко... :Принцесса Селестия: ...но решение проблем приводит к действительно близким друзьям, и Вы поймёте, насколько Вы особенны. |-| Английская стенограмма = :bell rings :chatter happily :Cheerilee: Let's quiet down please. We have a very important lesson to get to. quiets down Thank you. Today we are going to be talking about cutie marks. :Diamond Tiara: Bo-ring sigh :Cheerilee: You can all see my cutie mark, can't you? Like all ponies, I wasn't born with a cutie mark. My flank was blank. :Twist: Aww...! She's so precious! :Cheerilee: Then one day, when I was about your age, I woke up to find that a cutie mark had appeared. :Look at her hair! :Cheerilee: Yes I know, but honestly, that's how everypony was wearing their mane back then. I had decided to become a teacher, and the flowers symbolized my hope that I could help my future students bloom if I nurture them with knowledge. The smiles represented the cheer I hope to bring to my little ponies while they were learning. Now, can anyone tell me when a pony gets his or her cutie mark? :Twist: Oh! Oh! Oh! When she discovers that certain something that makes her special! :Cheerilee: That's right, Twist. A cutie mark appears on a pony's flank when he or she finds that certain something that makes them different from every other pony. Discovering what makes you unique isn't something [Diamond Tiara: pssst!] that happens overnight, and no amount of hoping, wishing, [Diamond Tiara: pssst!] or begging, would make a cutie mark appear before its time. :Diamond Tiara: PSSST! :Apple Bloom: What?! :Cheerilee: Apple Bloom! Are you passing a note? :Apple Bloom: Uh, I... Um... :Cheerilee: What could be so important that it couldn't wait until after class? gasp It's blank. :Diamond Tiara: laughter Remind you of anypony? laughter :whisper :bell rings :chatter happily :Twist: Want some sweets? I've got some peppermint sticks. I made them myself. :Apple Bloom: Mm-mm. :Twist: They'll make you smi-i-le. :Apple Bloom: No... :Diamond Tiara: I don't know why we had to sit through a lecture about getting a cutie mark. I mean, waiting for your cutie mark is sooo last week. You got yours, I just got mine. We all have them already. gasp I mean, almost all of us have them already. Don't worry, you two, you're still totally invited to my cute-ceañera this weekend. :Silver Spoon: It's going to be amazing. :Diamond Tiara: It's a party celebrating me and my fantastic cutie mark. How could it not be? :Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Bump! Bump! Sugar-lump, rump! laughing :Apple Bloom:' '''Gimme a break. :'Silver Spoon': See you this weekend... :'Diamond Tiara''' and Silver Spoon: Blank flanks! laughing :Apple Bloom: It's not fair! It's just not fair! :Applejack: Don't get your mane in a tangle. You'll get your cutie mark. Every pony gets one eventually. :Apple Bloom: But I don't want one eventually! I want one right now! I can't go to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera without one, I just can't! :Applejack: 'Course you can. Y'know, I was the last pony in my class to get my cutie mark, and I couldn't be prouder of it. I know my future was to run Sweet Apple Acres, and these bright shiny apples sealed the deal. gasp Come to think of it, Granny Smith was the last one in her class, too. Huh, same as Big McIntosh. :Apple Bloom: I really don't see how that's supposed to make me feel better. It probably means that being the last one in your class to get a cutie mark runs in the family. ...runs in the family. Runs in the family! Runs in the family! You've got apples for your cutie mark, Granny Smith has an apple pie, Big McIntosh has an apple half, my unique talent must has som'n to do with apples! Apples apples apples! crash Oops... apples. :Applejack: Get your delicious nutritious apples here! :Apple Bloom: Delicious and ''nutritious, and ''so many uses! chomp You can eat 'em. gulp Play with 'em. groan :Hey, watch it! :Apple Bloom: Create fine art for your home with 'em. You have to be crazy not to get a bushel of your very own. :Applejack: Heh... she's so creative, heh. :Apple Bloom: You, sir, care t' buy some apples? :Dr. Hooves: No thanks. :Apple Bloom: Why not? :Dr. Hooves: I have plenty at home. :Apple Bloom: Are you sure? :Dr. Hooves: Yes, I'm pretty sure I... :Apple Bloom: You're pretty sure, but you're not absolutely positively completely super-duper sure, are you? :Dr. Hooves: Y...ah... If I buy some apples, will you please leave me alone? :Apple Bloom: Aaal-right! :Applejack: You forgot your change! :Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo! That's how you sell s'm apples and get a cutie mark! So, what does my cutie mark look like? A shoppin' bag full of apples? A satisfied customer eating an apple? Hmm... maybe I gotta increase my sales figures first. YOU TOUCH IT, YOU BUY IT. We take cash or credit. :Applejack: I'm sorry, ma'am. Ma'am! Aww... Now Apple Bloom, you can't just... :Apple Bloom: That'll be four bits. :Sweetie Drops: I didn't put those in my bag. :Apple Bloom: Likely story. Four bits, lady! :Applejack: Apple Bloom! I am really really sorry about that. She's new. Here, take these. No charge. ...and these. ...and these. :Sweetie Drops: groan :Applejack: Y'all come back now, y'hear? :Apple Bloom: What? :Applejack: Sorry little sis, but your apple-sellin' days are over. :Apple Bloom: What? But how else am I gonna get my cutie mark? :Applejack: Home. Now. :Apple Bloom: Hm. :Applejack: Ugh. Listen, sugarcube, I know it's hard to wait for your very own cutie mark, but, you just can't force it. Besides, you're not that grown-up just yet. Ain't there other fillies in your class without one? :Apple Bloom: Well... Twist doesn't have hers yet. :Applejack: Do you think you'd feel better if you went to the party with her? :Apple Bloom: Mmm-hmm. :Applejack: Well there you go. Bet you and Twist would have a great time together. Now run along and find your friend. :Apple Bloom: You're sure you don't want me to stick around 'till the end of th' market? :Ace: Hey! Who's been using my racket? :Applejack: Yeah. I'm sure. :knock, knock, knock :Twist: Oh, what's up, Apple Bloom? :Apple Bloom: So I was thinkin'... maybe we could go to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera together. I don't have a cutie mark, you don't have a cutie mark. :Twist: Well, um... :Apple Bloom: gasp :Twist: Isn't my cutie mark swell? I've always loved making my own favorite sweets, but it took me some time to discover that it was my super-special talent. Pretty sweet, huh? :Apple Bloom: Yeah, pretty... sweet. :Twist: Hey... this doesn't mean we can't go to the cute-ceañera together. You're still gonna come to the party, are you? :Diamond Tiara: Of course she will. :Silver Spoon: It's not like being the only pony there without a cutie mark, would be, like, the most embarrassing thing ever. laughter :Rainbow Dash: Wow, looks like somepony's got a dark cloud hanging over her head. Let me do something about that. What's the matter, kid? :Apple Bloom: inhales There's a cute-ceañera this afternoon and everypony in my class will be there and they'll all have their cutie marks and I wanna get my cutie mark but I'm no good at sellin' apples but I really wanna go to the party but how can I go to the party if I don't have my cutie mark which my big sister says I'm gonna get eventually but... I WANT IT NOW! :Rainbow Dash: Cutie mark? I can get you a cutie mark like that! snap :Apple Bloom: Applejack says these things take time. I have to just wait for it to happen. :Rainbow Dash: Why wait for something to happen when you can make it happen? :Apple Bloom: But Applejack says th... :Rainbow Dash: Hey, who are you gonna listen to, Applejack, or the pony who was first in her class to get a cutie mark? I always liked flying an' all, but I was going nowhere in a hurry. It wasn't until my very first race that I discovered a serious need for speed, and KAZAM, this sweet baby appeared as fast as lightning. :Rainbow Dash: That's right, stretch out those legs. Gotta be nice and loose. The key here is to try as many things as possible as quickly as possible. One of them is bound to lead to your cutie mark. Are you ready? :Apple Bloom: I'm ready! :Rainbow Dash: I said: Are! You! Ready! :Apple Bloom: I'M READY! :Rainbow Dash: Juggling, go! blows :Apple Bloom: Ah! :Rainbow Dash: Hang-gliding, go! blows :Apple Bloom: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Karate, go! blows :Apple Bloom: Hi-ya! Ee... :Rainbow Dash: Kite-flying, go! blows :Rainbow Dash: Ultrapony Roller Derby, go! blows :Roller ponies: growl :Apple Bloom: Whoaaa! Whoa... :Rainbow Dash: Tried that one... tried that one... tried that one... :Silver Spoon: Your new outfit is, like, perfect for the party. :Diamond Tiara: I know. It totally shows off my cutie mark. :Silver Spoon: I love being special. :Diamond Tiara: Can you imagine how embarrassing it must be to be... not special? :Silver Spoon: I don't even want to, like, think about it. :Rainbow Dash: Tried that one... tried that one... :Apple Bloom: I'm doomed. Doomed! I'll never find sumth'n I'm good at. :Pinkie Pie: You look like you'd be good at eating cupcakes. :Apple Bloom: Eatin' cupcakes? :Rainbow Dash: Eating cupcakes? :Pinkie Pie: Eating cupcaaakes! :Apple Bloom: I really appreciate all your help Rainbow Dash. You're a really great coach and I really learned a lot from you and I'm sure I can learn a lot more but... I've got some cupcakes to eat! See you at cute-ceañera! Hold on, Pinkie Pie, I'm comin'. :Apple Bloom: I can't believe I didn't think of this. A cupcake-eating cutie mark, it's sooo obvious. Now, where are those cupcakes? I'm ready t' chow down! :Pinkie Pie: I don't have any cupcakes. :Apple Bloom: Oh. :Pinkie Pie: gasp But you look like you'd be good at helping me make some. :Apple Bloom: I guess, uh, making-cupcakes cutie mark could work too. :Apple Bloom: cough Hot, hot, hot! :Pinkie Pie: Oooh, those look much better than the last batch. chomp Mmm... :Apple Bloom: Ugh! I guess I'm not cut out to be a baker either. sigh I just have to face it, I'm gonna have a blank flank forever. :Pinkie Pie: What about that? :Apple Bloom: What about what? Is there something on my flank? Is there, is there, is there? gasp A cutie mark! It's a... a measuring cup? No. A mixin' bowl? No... Are those cupcakes? A tower of cupcakes maybe. :Pinkie Pie: blow Flour. It's flour! Yay! I guessed it. What game you wanna play next? Please say bingo, please say bingo. :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa, what's been going on in here? :Pinkie Pie: We've been making cupcakes, wanna try them? :Twilight Sparkle: Nnnno thank you... not that they don't look, heh, delicious. :Apple Bloom: Twilight, you have to help me! :Twilight Sparkle: What's the matter? :Apple Bloom: inhales Tiara's cute-ceañera's today and everypony in my class will be there and they'll all have their cutie marks and I want to get my cutie mark but I'm no good at selling apples or hang-gliding or making cupcakes, but I wanna go to the party but how can I go to the party if I don't have my cutie mark, which Pinkie Pie says I can't just make appear, but I need it to appear, RIGHT NOW! :Twilight Sparkle: Uhhh... I don't follow. How can I'' help you? :'Apple Bloom': You can use your magic to make my cutie mark appear. :'Twilight Sparkle': Oh no, Apple Bloom. A cutie mark is something a pony has to discover for herself. :'Apple Bloom': Please Twilight, jus' trah. :'Twilight Sparkle': I'm sorry but- :'Apple Bloom': Oh please, please, please please ''please! :Twilight Sparkle: Alright alright! :Apple Bloom: Oh thank you thank you thank you. pwing Yes! I knew you could do... it. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, sweetie, but I told you- :Apple Bloom: Try again, try again! :Twilight Sparkle: sigh :pwing pwang pwing pweng pwung pwing pwung pwong pwing pwing pwung pwing :Apple Bloom: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Told you that not even magic can make a cutie mark appear before its time. :Apple Bloom: It's hopeless, hopeless! I just won't go to the party, I can't go. Everyone will just laugh at me and make fun of me and call me name. It will be the worst night of my life. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure it won't be as bad as all that. :Apple Bloom: Forget it, there's no way I'm going to that gulp party. :chatter :Apple Bloom: How could I have forgotten the time? How could I have forgotten Pinkie Pie was hosting the party? How could I have forgotten it was at Sugarcube Corner? :Pinkie Pie: Don't forget your party hat, Forgetty Forgetterson! :Apple Bloom: I have to get out of here before anypony sees me. :Snails: chomp :Diamond Tiara: Hey! It's my cute-ceañera, I'm supposed to get the first bite at cake. :pop pop pop pop pop pop :Apple Bloom: Okay, Apple Bloom, almost there. :Applejack: Apple Bloom, you made it. After I heard about Twist, I was afraid you wouldn't show up. I sure am glad you came to your senses about this whole cutie mark thing. These things happen when these things are supposed to happen. Trying to rush 'em just drives you crazy. I'll let you be, looks like your friends want to talk to you. :Apple Bloom: grunt :Diamond Tiara: Well well well, look who's here. :Silver Spoon: Nice outfit. :Apple Bloom: Just sumt'n I, uh, pulled together last minute. :Diamond Tiara: It really shows off your cutie mark. Oh wait, that's right, you don't have one. :Apple Bloom: Uh, I have a cutie mark. :Silver Spoon: Eh, what? Since when? :Apple Bloom: Since... Um... Earlier today. :Diamond Tiara: Oh really? Let's see it. :Apple Bloom: I shouldn't. I couldn't. My cutie mark is so unbelievably amazing, I'm afraid that if I show it off, everyone will start paying attention to me instead of you. Outshined at your own cute-ceañera - can you imagine how embarrassing that would be? :Diamond Tiara: Uh, forget it, I didn't really want to see it anyway. :Apple Bloom: Okay, well, I'm gonna go mingle. Enjoy your party. sigh :scratch :gasps :Apple Bloom: Oh no. :Silver Spoon: Wow, that is an amazing cutie mark. :Diamond Tiara: Nice try... :Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Blank flank! :You got a problem with blank flanks? :gasp :Scootaloo: I said, you got a problem with blank flanks? :Silver Spoon: The problem is, I mean, she's like, totally not special. :Sweetie Belle: No, it means she's full of potential. :Scootaloo: It means she could be great at anything. The possibilities are, mocking like, endless. :Sweetie Belle: She could be a great scientist, or an amazing artist, or a famous writer. She could even be mayor of Ponyville some day. :Scootaloo: And she's not stuck being stuck-up like you two. :laugh :Diamond Tiara: Hey, this is my party, why are you two on her side? :Scootaloo: Because... :Apple Bloom: gasp You don't have your cutie marks either? I thought I was the only one. :Scootaloo: We thought we were the only two. :Twilight Sparkle: I for one think you are three very lucky fillies. :Diamond Tiara: Lucky? How can they be lucky? :Twilight Sparkle: They still get to experience the thrill of discovering who they are, and what they're meant to be. :Applejack: And they got all the time in the world to figure it out, not just an afternoon. :chatter :"Tornado Bolt": Wow, Apple Bloom, I wish I could be a scientist. :"Piña Colada": Do you really think you could be mayor? :"Coronet": Maybe I got my cutie mark too soon. :Diamond Tiara: Hey, what's everypony doing? This is my party, everypony is supposed to be paying attention to me. :Silver Spoon: Whatever. We still think you're losers, right Diamond Tiara? Bump, bump, sugar... lump... :Diamond Tiara: Not now, Silver Spoon. :Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo. :Sweetie Belle: And I'm Sweetie Belle. :Apple Bloom: Apple Bloom. :music :Twist: This song is so super! :Apple Bloom: So I was thinking, now that we're friends... I mean, we are friends, right? :Scootaloo: How could we not be? We're totally alike. We don't have cutie marks, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon drive us crazy-- :Sweetie Belle: Totally crazy. :Apple Bloom: Well, now that we're friends, what if the three of us work together to find out who we are and what we're supposed to be? :Sweetie Belle: Ooh! Ooh! We could form our own secret society. :Scootaloo: I'm liking this idea. :Apple Bloom: A secret society. Yeah. We need a name for it though. :Scootaloo: The Cutie Mark Three? :Sweetie Belle: The Cutastically Fantastics? :Apple Bloom: How about... The Cutie Mark Crusaders? :Scootaloo: It's perfect! :Sweetie Belle: This is gonna be so great! :Apple Bloom: We're gonna be unstoppable! :Scootaloo: What do you say we celebrate with some of these delicious cupcakes? :Apple Bloom: NOT the cupcakes. Trust me. :Sweetie Belle: Let's see if there are any cookies. :Apple Bloom: Yeah! Come on. :Twilight Sparkle: Dearest Princess Celestia, :I am happy to report that one of your youngest subjects has learned a valuable lesson about friendship. Sometimes, the thing you think will cause you to lose friends and feel left out... :Princess Celestia: ...can actually be the thing that helps you make your closest friends and realize how special you are. Hmm... :music :credits de:Transkripte/Etwas ganz Besonderes en:Transcripts/Call of the Cutie es:Transcripciones/Llamada de la Chica pl:Transkrypty/Znaczkowa Liga sv:Transkript/Cutie kallar Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон